The Shredded Soul
by Dru-girl
Summary: Love...nothing but a fairy tale. You know what's real though? Pain and sadness! I used to believe that life could be happy, but now I know it was all a dream. A stupid stupid dream that'll never come true! Family is just an illusion too... Family is supposed to be there for you! Love you! They're not supposed to beat you and ignore you! I guess I'm just not that lucky...
1. Chapter 1

_Rose's POV_

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was my father, fist covered in blood, my blood to be exact. The look in his eyes was pure evil. He leaned down by my ear.

"No one will know about this right! Do you hear me girl?! You wouldn't tell on your dear old father, because if you do... this will have seemed like nothing to what I could do!" I keep my eyes down so he can't see the true terror in them. I hear my mom's car pull into the driveway. "Not one word do you understand me Rose! Not one word." He walked out of my room to get rid of the blood on his hands. This always happened, always happened when my mom was away and when my brother Mason was out with his friends; Jesse, Dimitri and Eddie. They knew nothing of what went on when they would leave me alone with my horrible father. They never saw the cuts, the burns, the bruises... I limp to the bathroom to survey the damage of yet another beating. I lock the door behind me when I enter the bathroom and lift the end of my shirt up high enough to see the marks. I looked in the mirror. A gasp escapes my mouth as I saw my back and sides, covered... covered in burns, cuts new and old, and the purple and blue bruises that covered me. My hands roam over the open wounds coming away bloody. I look at myself in the mirror with disgust. Ugly was the only word that came to mind. My normally tan skin looked pale and my deep brown hair is stringy and finally the million scars that layer my skin, ugly thats the only word to describe how I feel day and night, and its all because of him.

Every scar was a horrid memory, a living nightmare. But when I wake up they don't go away they continue getting worse and worse each day they continue as if nothing is wrong. But EVERYTHING is wrong! Family should be love filled and everyone cares about each other… NOT abusive! I let my cheeks be covered in tears, this is the only place where I can let them fall and not worry about being weak or about being judged. I don't have to worry about tomorrow's beating or about how much worse it'll be, here I can just cry. I start to wash off the blood and bandage the cuts, its routine for me now. I stay in the bathroom till my eyes don't look red and puffy anymore. When I finally do walk out of the bathroom I walk into my red headed, blue eyed older brother Mason, I see his friends behind him apparently they are staying for dinner tonight.

"Sorry..." I say not meeting any of their eyes. I can tell Mason knows something is wrong with me because I refuse to look at him. He grabs my arm and I flinch away. He notices and asks looking me in the eye.

"What's wrong Rosie?"

"Nothing..." I trail off not wanting to talk to any of them; I get out of his grip and practically run to my room. When I faintly hear Mason say

"Must be boy troubles..." I slam my door and lean against it after I locked it. I shake my head if only... if only it were normal teenage girl drama... I sob and slide down the door to the floor my head in my hands. I hear my mom yell that dinner was ready but I don't move from my spot. I don't want to move... I don't want to live in pain... I- I don't this life anymore… I want to give up on it all: life, love, happiness, trust and comfort. They mean nothing anymore! I'm just done with life all together... I can't take it anymore! I stand up and walk over to my desk and get my phone, I dial my phone to call the one person I can trust; my eyes linger on the razor sitting on my desk, my father left it here last time he used it on me like a silent prayer that I might use it to take my own life before he had to, it taunts me.

Mason's POV

"Dinner's ready!" mom yells and the guys and I run down the stairs to the kitchen table. Dimitri and Jesse were rough housing and they almost knocked over the pitcher of lemonade on the counter. "BOYS! KNOCK IT OFF! I swear it's like you're four years old again."

"Mom don't you know as we get older our minds get younger?" I say laughing

"Yes but I expect a lot out of the all of you which means I expect you ALL to act your age…" Jesse laughs and shakes his head

"I don't know if I can meet those expectations Mrs. Mazur." he says, I look at mom and she is shaking her head.

"Just sit down already. Boys… Please just sit." we all find our seats and my mom looks around the table, her eyes rest on one seat "Where is Rosemarie?" she looked between me and my father.

"Dear she's probably getting cleaned up for dinner. I'm sure she's fine." my dad says, he doesn't meeting our eyes though. He just stares at food on his plate.

"I don't know… she seemed upset. Like real upset." I look over at my dad who's full attention is on me now. " I think something might have happened or something is up." I say looking at my dad, he looked really on edge and his eyes seemed to be blazing from- anger?. I gave him one last confused look before turning back to my mom. "I can go talk to her if you'd like mom."

"Oh Honey would you? Please I don't want to start dinner without her." I nod and get up from my seat.

"Nonsense J, I'll check on her. If you're still insistent on eating all together how about you all go outside until I can get her to come down stairs. The boys can play some ball and darling you can chill in the sun. I'll talk to her." Dad says. The guys all dart up and run outside and my mom follows them shaking her head. I look at my dad as he walks up the stairs his hands shaking slightly. I turn and walk outside, can't help thinking to myself

_Something isn't right… _

****

**_Rose's POV_**

Christian, my best friend, hasn't picked up yet, I know I can trust him to help me, I mean he knows only a basis of my home issues but I know he will help me.

"Hello?" he says on the 3rd ring

"Christian... I... I need you to get me out of here I can't take it anymore." I say with a breaking voice.

"I'll be there in 2 minutes." I hear the door to his house slam shut through the phone "Rose stay on the phone with me-" I hear my door shake, someone is trying to get in.

"Rose open the door NOW!" I hear him... my father yell through the door. I start to shake with fear and move next to my bed.

"Christian! Please hurry-" my door bursts open before I can finish what I was going to say. I hid the phone on the floor next to my bed. I didn't end the call.

"I thought I TOLD you NOT to tell anyone!" My father says walking into my room, closing the door behind him locking it. Oh no... I thought

"I didn't I swear I didn't." I say backing away from him.

"You must have because Mason, he knows something is wrong he wouldn't be able to tell if you kept your mouth shut!" he says yelling

"I swear I didn-" he punched me and I fell back onto the floor hitting my head.

"I told you, I warned you! I warned you not to tell. I told you if you did things would get much worse for you my dear Rose." He took out a gun and walked toward me. I scooted back away from him, he grabbed my hair I start to scream and kick out at him he puts the gun to my head. Tears fall down my cheeks. "You know I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but you've forced my hand Rose." he undoes the safety lock. Hurry Christain please hurry! Why can't my brother hear me or my mother or Mason's friends there are so many people in the house why can't they hear my screams. I scream louder trying to get away. I kick and hit him in the stomach I shove him away from me and I try to make a run for it. But then _BANG!_

Nothing…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the characters! I just own the plot!**

_Christian's POV_

"I'll be there in two minutes." I say running out of my house "Rose stay on the phone with me! Keep talking to me! I'm almost there!" two more blocks to go. I made a right turn I could see her house down at the end of the street,

"Christian please hurry-" I hear talking on other side of the phone. Her father is yelling at her and she's apologizing over and over again something about her not telling about something. I run faster knowing this wasn't right something was going very wrong. I still held the phone to my ear; I could hear Rose crying and yelling for help. I am almost at her driveway now; her mom is outside watching Mason and his friends play basketball on the driveway oblivious to what's going on inside. I run up the driveway pushing past Dimitri, Mason's best friend.

"Christian honey what's the rush?" Mrs. Mazur asked eyes wide with confusion. I look up at her and notice everyone has turned their attention to me. I run over to where she's sitting and hand her the phone.

"Listen and you'll understand" I turn and run into the house to help my best friend. I hear footsteps behind me, I know they all heard what I did. We're all running up the stairs when I turn to the hall which leads to Rose's room. I'm almost at the door, I'm so close just one more step and … _Bang! _That was a gunshot… I stop dead in my tracks. I hear Rose's mom let out a cry

"No! NO! My baby! Rose! ROSE!" she's sobbing hysterically she falls to the floor. I'm frozen in place I feel someone shove me aside. Mason runs to Rose's door and tries to open the door but it's locked.

"No! Rose! Someone help me open the damn door!" He's banging on the door and kicking it but nothing works. That's when I remember she always kept a spare key in the bathroom. I sprint down to the other end of the hall to where the bathroom was. I find the key in her makeup bag, right where she told me she kept it. I run back to Mason and hand him the key. He shoves it in the lock and turns we hear a soft click indicating that the door was unlocked. Mason throws open the door, I see Rose laying on the bed motionless. Blood coats the covers, her shirt,and her hair. I run to her.

"Rose wake up! Wake up!" I shout at her holding her pale ghost white face in my hands. I put my forehead to hers praying she'll wake up. I put my fingers to her neck trying to find a pulse. I panic I can't find one I frantically search for it again and then I felt it. The faint beat of her heart, I almost cry tears of joy. I haven't lost her not yet at least. I look over at Mason who stood over his father, who was unconscious on the floor. Mason must have knocked him out when we first got in here. I turn to look at Mrs. Mazur who is watching me take Rose's pulse I nod to her as if to say she's alive.

"Call 911!" I shout to her, she gets up to get her phone out of her bedroom. Mason comes over to us and picks Rose up off the bed.

"There's not enough time for that get in the car now!" He says looking at his sister "MOM! Get the car going call the police to come pick up the worthless excuse of a father on the way to the hospital." They run down the stairs to the car and I hear them speed off to the hospital. That leaves Jesse, Eddie, Dimitri and I all standing in the hall not knowing what to do with ourselves…. And then I think I can't believe I never saw this… I'm her best friend I'm supposed to notice when things happen…. _But you didn't! You're such an awful friend… you'll be lucky if she lives to see tomorrow… _The voice in my head tells me. I can't hold it together anymore I finally fall to the floor sobbing.

**Review please it always brightens my day! Tell me what you think and I'll update soon! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_OK so here's chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think in a review! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the characters I just own this plot line :)_

_Dimitri POV_

The shock of Rose being shot was still fresh in my mind. I can only imagine what was happening to her over the past few years… it sickens me. The image of the petite brunette covered in blood haunts me. How did this happen? I should have noticed the change in her… but I didn't and now I could lose her forever… I did notice a change in her over the past 3 years but I ignored it… I should have done something, ANYTHING would have been better than nothing. Thinking back, her beautiful deep brown eyes held so much pain and yet I did nothing. I knew from the moment we met she would be the death of me, he was wrapped tightly around her finger and even now nothing had changed… even after all these years. What happened to those days? Thinking back, a long time ago, they were together as a couple. He was a freshman and she was an 8th grader they were only a year apart but met in Math class the previous year, Rose was in excelled classes which is why even they met in the first place. For 2 years after that they were attached at each others sides. I remember that blissful time well… I remember our first kiss; it happened in my mother's garden on Rose's 13th birthday, it was sweet I took her out there as the moon hit it highest peak to watch the midnight flowers bloom. It's something I will never forget. I guess now I know what separated us… I still believe that she's beautiful even with all the scars, internal and external, she has come to obtain.

"Dimitri... Dimitri!" I hear someone calling my name I look around and everyone is gone "Dimitri down here!" I look down the stairs and I see Christian, Eddie, and Jesse waiting for me.

"What?" I ask regaining my guarded attitude.

"Are you coming?" asked Jesse

"Where?" I was completely clueless because I had been in my own world.

"To the hospital…" he answered.

"Oh yea ummm get in my car I'll drive us over there." We all head to my car. The ride to the hospital is dead silent; once we arrived we found Mason and his mom in the waiting room. Mason had a little blood on his pale skin and on his shirt, Mrs. Mazur was sobbing with her head in her hands. Christian spoke before anyone of us could.

"How is she?" he said in a timid voice afraid to be told the same thing we all were dreading to hear.

"They won't let us see her. She's in surgery right now. I can't believe I didn't notice any of it. I can't believe Abe would do this he was never like this…"

"BUT HE IS NOW!" yelled Mason "AND WE CAN'T LET HIM ANY WHERE NEAR HER OR ANY OF US FOR THAT MATTER!"

"Maosn…" Mrs. Mazur said

"What?"

"Did… did you know this was happening… did he… did he hurt you too?" she finally asked tears in her eyes.

"No. I had no idea… and he never hurt me… he never cut me, he never burned me, he never did any of that to me. He only did that to Rose because he knows she can fight back but she can't win when you hold a gun to her head and threaten to shoot." Mason said with anger and sadness coating his voice.

"I…I" Christian stuttered

"What Christian?" Mrs. Mazur asked

"She told me things at home weren't good… but I thought that meant you and your husband were fighting. I had no idea. She never told me anything about this only that she was getting sick of it… she called me today to say that she might…" silence held throughout the room for what seemed like forever.

"MIGHT WHAT CHRISTIAN!?" I asked getting pissed off how could he have kept this a secret! I asked even though a part of me knew what the answer was while the other part begged and pleaded that it wasn't true.

"Might run away she sounded like she was going to try to… I don't know hurt herself I panicked! I was worried she'd try to cut herself or even worse than that… I was afraid she'd try to kill herself… she sounded that broken and distraught…" he said looking down. "That's why I was running to get to the house… I wanted to help her get out of there. I never imagined it would be because of this or that I would find my best friend so…so…" he stumbled to find the right words.

"Destroyed…" I said. Someone cleared their throat, and we all looked to where it had come from.

"Are you all here for Miss. Rose Mazur?" the doctor asked

"Yes" we all respond

"Rose is as ok as she can be in her condition…" The doctor started. "With that said we would like to run a few tests on her."

"What kind of tests?" Rose's mom asked

"Just some standard tests… nothing to drastic"

"What types of tests are needed?" asked Mrs. Mazur getting up out of the chair she used to occupy. The doctor pulled her away from the group and started to talk to her about the tests, we couldn't hear what they were saying but I could tell Mrs. Mazur wasn't too happy about some of them. I started to fidget and Mason noticed, he walked over to where I stood away from the others, and Mason being my best friend knew something was really bothering me. I put my guard up again hoping he wouldn't ask about my earlier actions he opened his mouth to say something, but the last thing I expected him to say was what he said next.

"Do you like my sister?" He asked it so bold and forward I was at a loss for words…I finally was able to stutter out.

"You… you mean as… as like friends right?"

"No I mean more than friends, more like do you love her?"

"Umm" I tried to figure out how to handle this situation and to find the right thing to say.

"DOCTOR!" one of the nurses yelled "WE'RE LOSING HER!" The doctor ran down the hall, Mrs. Mazur tried to follow but a nurse stopped her from following and asked her to stay here. Mrs. Mazur put up a fight trying to shove the nurse away and yelling about how it's her daughter so she should be able to see her. Eventually Mrs. Mazur fell sobbing; Mason went over to her and held her up, she hugged him like her life depended on it. I stood still for what felt like hours but only a few seconds could have passed, I turned and walked down the opposite hallway away from Rose's room. I stopped walking because I couldn't find the will to keep going anymore. I leaned back against the wall and sank to the floor I hugged my knees and hung my head my hair providing cover for my face, and I cried… I cried for the first time in a long time.

**REVIEW PLEASE IT ALWAYS MAKES MY DAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

_OK so here's chapter 4 I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think in a review! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the characters I just own this plot line :)_

_Rose's POV_

Darkness. Pure darkness. It's nice, peaceful; it feels like you're floating. I know I'm only hanging on by a thread, but I don't want to stay. I've be pushed past the point of breaking so many times. I've tried to get back on my feet but I can't take it to be honest I don't want to go back to all the pain bound to happen; I've dealt with it for a year and a half now can't I just be done? I'm going to let go so I can't be hurt anymore. I fall into nothingness my soul is pulled out of my body and I see myself lying on the hospital bed, eyes closed looking peaceful for the first time in years. I see a bunch of nurses and doctors frantically trying to revive me. I shake my head because I'm not going back I refuse to go back to that life. I leave the room; I'm walking down the hall when I see my mom clinging to my brother tears flowing freely down her porcelain cheeks. She's whispering something over and over again.

"I'm sorry… I'm so so so sorry. Stay with us Rose. Fight this... please, please." My mom begged me to stay but she already lost me. My brother, Mason, was trying to hold it together but I could see he wasn't doing any better than mom was. I move over to where Christain was, I can see his eyes ringed with red as a sign that he had been crying. He was such a good friend. I love him I really do but not even that will make me stay. They'll be ok without me… I look up and see heaven. It's beautiful like a city made of glass and gold, it shines. It's pulling me in and I will gladly follow it. But something is missing, something isn't quite right… I feel my heart pull me back away from the light, and I start walking down a hall away from everyone else. I walk, not knowing where my feet are taking me. I reach the middle of the abandoned hall. Except it's not entirely abandoned, someone sits with their head on their knees crying, Dimitri is sitting against the wall. He's crying but why? Why is he crying? Confused I move closer to him till I'm right in front of him and down to the level he is sitting at. I looked at him and my heart jumped, I missed the days where we would hang out, the summers full of laughter. He, believe it or not, was my friend before Mason's; we met in middle school during Math. He's a year older than me but I was in excelled classes pushing me up a grade. I met him and well the rest is history, although I never stopped loving him,sure it was gradual it started as a crush during my eighth grade year and then it was friendship the following year and finally I found myself loving him. We used to spend everyday together during school and after, on weekends and holidays. I remember on my 13th birthday he took me to watch the midnight flowers bloom and I remember how beautiful the flowers were… he kissed me only moments after. My world couldn't have been more complete and happy, however, that happiness was short lived when I took him to my house for the first time in the middle of Sophomore year, things changed. He met my brother who was the same age as him and they found out they had a lot in common so eventually Dimitri and I separated… sad to say but he forgot about me when he met my brother, he chose to be popular over me; I don't blame him though I mean choosing between star football player and school yard crush isn't a difficult decision. That's also when my world started to crumble down on me. I lost the person who I depended on, who I loved, I lost my best friend. How could my life go from pure bliss and joy to pain and misery in a matter of seconds? Things got worse from there, my dad started beating me. I constantly felt hollow inside like there was nothing left thank god I met Christian because if I hadn't I think I would have died a long time before now, he was my flame of hope in a dark tunnel of disaster. Because of him I was able to regain hope that this would all get better, even though it didn't I'm still grateful for every one of them. I just wish that I could have told Dimitri that I still loved him even after all these years and that he will always be my best friend… I lean over to Dimitri and kiss his cheek. I get up and turn back to beautiful heaven; I let it pull me forward. I smile for the first time in years, a true smile. Not a faked one not one that only brings temporary happiness, one that brings me complete and utter joy. I feel the pull getting stronger I look back once more to see my brother walk over to Dimitri. I hear him call Dimitri's name and sit down next to him. He stares at Dimitri as if analyzing the situation, Dimitri looks at my brother his eyes are red and puffy from tears that he had shed only moments before. I shrug and turn back to the place that will make me happy when I hear

"You love her don't you…?" My brother stated boldly. I turn around quickly, just in time to see Dimitri look up at Mason and say

"Yes…you were right all along." his eyes hold so much passion and my heart breaks at the sight of him like this; so broken. It was at this moment that I decided I don't want to go, I want to stay. I tried to fight back to my body, back to my family, back to life but the pull of the light is too strong. I'm being pulled closer and closer to heaven; I'm too close to go back. I fight harder which only results in me being pulled faster toward the city of glass above. I start to cry because I don't want to go; I don't want to leave now I want to stay now more than anything. I can't stop the pull I look back at Dimitri and my brother. It's like looking down a dark tunnel and I'm getting farther and farther away from them. They are the only things left I see, everything else is black, they'll be the last people I see before I'm dead for good. I shake my head as if begging for the pull to stop.

"NO!" I cry out "PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE!" tears are running down my face. I look back at the light right in front of me. This is it; I'm not going to be able to come back. NO! I can't be pulled into that world I'm not ready to die I want to live! I am panicking, it's all too bright. I scream at the top of my lungs.

"STOP!" white light fills my vision… and then nothing….

**REVIEW PLEASE IT ALWAYS MAKES MY DAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

_OK so here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think in a review! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the characters I just own this plot line :)_

_Maosn's POV_

"Yes." Dimitri said looking at me with so much emotion. I knew it; I've always known it I saw it the first time Rose brought him to our house. I know she loves him too I see it in her eyes when ever someone says his name or whenever someone talks about him she lights up. What happened to them that made them separate what could have happened that would make them become so distant? And then it hit me, I was the one who took Dimitri from her… I stole my sister's happiness from her.

"What?" asked Dimitri. Crap! Did I just say all that out loud? "What did you say?" he asked with increasing tension. I sigh; I guess I have to tell him.

"Rose loves you too… and I stole all her happiness when I became your friend. Dude I saw it the first time she brought you over to our house… her eyes sparkle when you're mentioned she loves you… and now… and now I'm sorry if it's too late for you to tell her how you feel… it's pretty much all my fault." I look down at the ground ashamed of myself.

"How do you know?" he asked me

"How do I know what?"

"How do you know it's your fault…? I feel like it's my fault for leaving her all those years ago."

"Maybe it's everyone's fault… I mean none of us noticed or did anything to find out what was wrong…" we sit in silence for a few seconds when an ear piercing scream echoes down all the halls. I know that scream I used to hear it all the time when we were kids during: thunderstorms, scary movies, and whenever Rose would find a bug in her room . Rose! I get up and sprint down the hall, I hear Dimitri right behind me. We reach the waiting room where Christian sits frozen looking in the direction of my sister's room. It wasn't until now that I heard what Rose was screaming.

"STOP! PLEASE! I DIDN'T TELL! I DIDN'T TELL STOP!" My heart broke and I walked over to where mom was standing. She looked in to Rose's room I did the same. I saw my baby sister crying cringing away from the male doctor she looked over to me and mom, she reached her hand for me as if reaching out for help. I put my hand on the window to show her I'm not going anywhere, she relaxes at the sight of my silent promise not to leave her alone. The doctor notices our little exchange and comes out of the room and asks me

"Could you come in here and calm her down please? We can't have her moving this much. The bullet only missed her heart by an inch the shock and trauma caused by that bullet could increase if we don't get her to stay still. Along with that the possibility of her tearing open her stitches is very high. So please calm her; I don't want to have to sedate her. "

"Um yeah sure." I respond. Once in the room I practically run to my sister

"Mason!" she says grabbing me for a hug wincing in the process, she doesn't let go of me because she's scared… scared I'll disappear on her. "Don't leave me." She whispers to me over and over again.

"I promise Rosie I won't leave you. I'll protect you I promise. He'll never hurt you again, not while I'm here. But Rose you gotta stay still the doctors need to run some tests and make sure you're gonna be okay... Rose the bullet only missed your heart by an inch they don't want any more trauma to occur so you need to stay still. Please…" she nods. I held her while the doctors proceeded to work on her. She ended up asleep in my arms. And I whispered to her.

"I promise I'll keep you safe."

Abe'_s POV_

This is only the beginning… I sit and wait in this secluded room for the right time to take her last breath. _Idiots _I think to myself _they thought they saw the last of me… HA the fools!_ I smirk.

"Freedom truly is a wonderful thing…"

**REVIEW PLEASE IT ALWAYS MAKES MY DAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

_OK so here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think in a review! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the characters I just own this plot line :)_

Mrs. Mazur POV

I've never seen him like that… so furious. It's something I never want to see again, his handsome face marred with his anger and it made him ugly. I know he's out there still because I can feel it I know he's not locked away because then I would feel like Rose is safe but I don't feel that way. Chills run through me as if he was near but as I look around I find no trace of him; still I feel like he's watching and waiting for the right moment to take my daughter. I won't let him anywhere near her ever again he will not hurt her anymore. God how could I have been so blind? How could I not see her pain? How could I miss the bruises and cuts and burns that mar her skin? How could I not see?

"_Because you didn't care…_" a voice in my head said. I shook away the thought. Of course I care… she's my daughter. How could a mother not care about her own child? I would have noticed I was just busy with other things, which seem so unimportant compared to what ROse has been dealing with over the past… how long has she been enduring this? I never even asked or even thought of that till now… how long has she been beaten by that man; that horrible creature who lived in the same house as us, who shared the same last name as us but no longer was one of us? How long? HOW LONG WAS IT?!

"_You… You let this happen. All the bruises and cuts and burns inflicted upon her were your fault! All the business trips and late nights at the studio were why he did this to her! You brought this on her and made her suffer! It's your fault she's in this hospital! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

NO! It's Abe's fault she's in here! He did this to our daughter! He put her in here! I did nothing!

"_BUT THAT'S THE WORST PART! YOU DID NOTHING! NOTHING TO HELP HER NOTHING TO SAVE HER NOTHING AT ALL! AND THAT'S A HELL OF A LOT WORSE! ROSE THINKS NO ONE CARES ABOUT HER, HER BROTHER WAS NEVER AROUND TO HELP HER, HER OWN FATHER BEATS HER AND HER OWN MOTHER DOESN'T CARE ENOUGH TO DO ANYTHING TO STOP HER HUSBAND FROM BEATING THEIR DAUGHTER. WHAT KIND OF A MOTHER ARE YOU?!"_

I bow my head and cry into my hands. I have to accept the facts and face the truth…

"It's all my fault…"

Rose's POV

I awoke alone in my room. I looked around when I hear my brother talking to someone outside of my door. Curious about what he's talking about I try to listen in on the conversation.

"Just…her… you… forever." I could only make out parts of the conversation. The other person spoke and my heart started to race.

"What if… doesn't…. what…. now!?" it was unmistakably Dimitri, Mason was talking to him about something that obviously was a sore subject but it sounded kinda important by the way Dimitri's voice would rise and how Mason would reply with the same tone. I lean back on my pillows because I know I won't find anything else out and I start to daydream. I dream of running around in the grass and smelling flowers.I hear the door open but I keep my eyes closed. I don't want them to know I'm awake just yet. I am about to open my eyes when a hand caresses my cheek I keep my eyes closed and try to keep my breathing even. The shock of heat that went through my veins told me it was Dimitri. I always knew when he was near because it felt like my soul called out to his.

"I wish I could tell you how I feel… I wish I wasn't afraid to tell you" he whispered to me unaware that I was awake and listening to this heartfelt confession. I wish I could look into his brown eyes and run my fingers through his long brown hair he was like an god, always surrounded in warmth. I put my hands up to my eyes and rub them before I slowly open them and find that I'm looking right into Dimitri's eyes. His face in about 6 inches away and he's looking at me intently. It seemed like he was thinking about if I had heard what he said just moments before. He looks like he's about to say something really important when he decides against it.

"Hey…" he says still looking me in the eyes.

"Hey" I say smiling a little

"Dimitri…" "Rose..." we both say at the same time.

"Ros I" he starts to say but I cut him off

"Shh" I say "I really need to tell you something…" he nods his head

"Go on I promise I won't interrupt" he smiles

"Okay well I think I need to tell you because for one I think you should know and secondly I almost died and I don't know if that's why it seems really important to make me want to tell you immediately but regardless I have kept this inside of me for a year and a half and… and I'm rambling on aren't I?" he just nods and laughs a little. "Okay I'm just gonna say it…" I take a deep breath "I think I love you."

He looks shocked and believe me I would be too if I were in his place. I rush on to explain myself.

"Well you see it all started when we met in English class 4 years ago I only had a crush on you and then we started dating and I started to fall in love I think… and even after we broke up I continued to fall in love with you I had no control over how I feel. When I died for that short amount of time I couldn't stop thinking about you and how I never told you how I felt about you and I guess because I was thinking about you so much my spirit when to where you were and I saw you and Mason sitting in that hallway talking about me and I started screaming to let me live because I didn't want to leave with out having said any of this to you and I'm sorry this is really shocking to hear…" I was talking at like 100 miles an hour and he was looking at me as if I've lost my mind.

Dimitri took my hands looked me in the eye and said… nothing. He just stared at me for a minute and then two. And the whole time I could see the wheels in his head working, his thoughts flying everywhere as if he was trying to come to a conclusion. His eyes gave away nothing about what he was thinking and it was starting to freak me out. He had this guardian mask on that normally I could see through but right now nothing but his stoic face was present. Did he think I'm crazy? Did he lie to Mason about liking me… did he lie to me?

"Rose... you've had a rough day and I think you need to lay down…" he says. No I can't lie down I need to explain myself… "Get some rest I'll be here when you wake up I won't leave I promise." He sat at the side of my bed still holding my hand. I wanted to tell him how I felt, I wanted to yell at him to listen but he said he promised he would stay he promised to be here… I felt my eyes begin to close as if I couldn't keep them open anymore; I soon slipped into a peaceful sleep.

**REVIEW PLEASE IT ALWAYS MAKES MY DAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

_OK so here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry it's really short but I figured it was better than nothing! Tell me what you think in a review! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the characters I just own this plot line :)_

Abe's POV

I walk down the hall toward the room where my pathetic daughter rested. She would regret that call for help; I'll make her regret it. She will pay for this and she will pay heavily for this mistake. I walk up to the window of her room to find she is asleep but she's not alone… that Russian brat is with her. DAMN IT! Fury fills me and I punch the wall behind me and kick the line of chairs. GOD DAMN HER! HOW DARE SHE DISOBEY ME!

I try to calm down… this is just a simple complication in my grand plan. I turn back to the window and watch them for only a minute. I am about to turn and leave when I feel a presence behind me, I face them and smile.

"Hello my son."

"Hello father" he says smiling

"Will you help me with my plan? You are still on my side are you not?" I ask questioning his loyalty to me.

"Of course father. I would never betray you." I smirk, turn and walk away.

"And so it begins…" I say smiling as I walk further and further away.

**REVIEW PLEASE IT ALWAYS MAKES MY DAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

_OK so here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry it's really short but I figured it was better than nothing! Tell me what you think in a review! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the characters I just own this plot line :)_

_Mason's POV_

I just saw my father… he stood outside of my sisters room watching her, when he turned to leave he smirked and said 'and so it begins'… what could that mean? Ugh… I don't know what to do anymore…

_Mrs. Mazur's POV_

"You have to find him! He can't go free! Please he's done horrible things to my daughter he needs and deserves to be behind bars! I will not stand for this, I admit I've been a horrible mother for the past few years but that's all going to change and I'm starting with you going out there to find him!" The cop stared at me like I was crazy but I didn't care, he didn't know what it was like to walk into the beating of their own child, watch her bleed and watch the life slowly leave her body.

"Mrs. Mazur-"

"Janine, call me Janine."

"Janine I can assure you we are trying our very best to find your husband but we can't guarantee we will find him anytime soon." He was silent for a second before speaking again. "Is your daughter awake? We would like to get her testimony and record her point of view of the incident."

"She's sleeping." I reply looking towards her room paranoid about HIM sneaking in and hurting her again. "You can see her when she wakes up." The officer nods and turns toward the elevator to leave.

"He will be caught Mrs. Maz- Janine, I promise you that." He says with one last look at me. Once he's gone I can't help but feel like I know him… his eyes seemed so familiar… I shake my head and walk down the hall to where Rose is sleeping. I look in the window and I see Dimitri whispering to Rose's sleeping form. I smile and think to myself I knew they would find each other eventually… from the moment they became friends I knew, I knew they would become something more. Dimitri loves her it was obvious; he was gentle to her and he didn't wear that guarded mask around her. And her eyes... they just sparkle when Dimitri is around. She always becomes more alive when he is near. She's not afraid of him, she doesn't flinch when he touches her face to move her curls out of her eyes, and she relaxes into his embrace when he holds her it's truly a wonderful sight to see… I watch him place a kiss on her forehead. I decide she's in good hands so I walk back to the waiting room where I see Mason as pale as a ghost

"Mason, honey, what's wrong?" I ask concerned. He snaps his head up at the sound of my voice.

"Nothing…. Nothing at all mom." I look at him; really look at him, something's not right… Mason has this glint in his eye that doesn't give me a good feeling… he quickly walks away from me… something is up with my son and I want to find out what it is.

**REVIEW PLEASE IT ALWAYS MAKES MY DAY!**


	9. Chapter 9

_OK so here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! Here's a longer chapter since the last two were shorter! Tell me what you think in a review! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the characters I just own this plot line :)_

_Dimitri's POV_

Rose slept in my arms for about 2 hours till she started to stir. She looked so cute with her face all scrunched up as she started to wake her hands that held my shirt tightened as if she was afraid I wouldn't be here when she awoke.

"Please stop!" She mumbled in her sleep "Why do you do this to me?! Stop!" Her voice spiked as she continued to speak. "Why…" she whispered at the end, I pulled her tighter against me. She stiffened as if I was going to hurt her but she soon relaxed as she subconsciously realized I wasn't the one that was going to hurt her. We sat like this for a few minutes; silence covering the room.

"Dimitri…" I look down expecting to see Rose awake but to my surprise she was still asleep "Dimitri... don't leave me again please…I love you…" she mumbled. My heart broke and was filled with joy at the same time… she loves me but she thinks I'll leave her again…I'm going to make sure that's never going to happen again I will stay by her side till the end and I'm going to make sure she knows that. When she said she loved me earlier I thought she might have been confused but if she still says it in her subconscious then it has to be true... right?

While I was having this internal battle over whether she does in fact love me I can't help but think _Why are you questioning this_!? _You love her… I love Rose Mazur…_

"You what?!" I hear and look down at Rose, her eyes wide and shocked… but I didn't… say anything… unless…. Oh god I didn't just say that out loud!

"Yes Dimitri you did…" I did it again? Shit!

"Is it true?" Rose asks me "Do you really love me?" Well now's a better time than any I mean I already said it out loud so why not just tell her how I feel

"Rose I love you and … I just haven't been able to admit it… but yes I do. I love you to the end of the earth and back." she's looking up at me with a smile on her face.

"I love you too Dimitri." I smiled and just had to make a witty comment

"Well of course you do! I mean who wouldn't love all of this" I say jestering to my body while looking into her eyes. She laughs and smacks my shoulder

"You're so full of yourself." She says back

"But you love me anyway!" I say smirking

"Maybe I'll reconsider" she says back with playfulness to her voice

"You'll never find anything better than this babe." I say leaning closer to her

"I bet I could…" she says leaning in too

"Is that a threat?"

"Nope…" she trails off when she realizes how close we are, so close our lips are just centimeters apart.

_Rose's POV_

"Maybe I'll reconsider" I say back with playfulness to my voice

"You'll never find anything better than this babe." Dimitri says leaning closer to her

"I bet I could…" I say leaning in too

"Is that a threat?"

"Nope…" I trail off when I realize how close we are, so close our lips are just centimeters apart.

_BAM! _The door opens and Mason walks in taking in the scene before him.

"Were you about to kiss?" he asks smirking "I'm sorry did I interrupt something!" he laughs at me and Dimitri's burning red faces.

"MASON! GET OUT OF HERE!" I shout at him

"Oh come on baby sis you know I'm just kidding…but seriously do I need to have the talk with you? Okay here's the story of the birds and the bees... "

"Whatever Mason just get lost." I say angry at him for interrupting the moment I've been waiting for to happen again since my 13th birthday! He left mumbling to himself. "I'm sorry about him…."

"Its okay I know how he is…" Dimitri said looking me in the eyes "Can we pick up where we left off? He continues smirking that cocky and incredibly cute smirk that's always on his face.

"Where did we leave off I can't seem to remember…" I say leaning in a little closer to him.

"We were closer" he replies grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him "right about here to be exact." We were right where we ended before Mason interrupted.

"Ah I remember now." Smiling I see him taking in my body "See something you like Comrade?" Where the hell did that come from? I'm never that forward!

"I see lots of things I like Rose." Dimitri says smiling down at me. I am about to diminish the remaining distance between us and kiss him softly. When my god forsaken brother pops in again

"Hey! Love birds the doctor said that... Whatcha guys doin?" Mason laughs as he sees we are exactly in the same scenario as last time. "Again!?" he laughs " Man I have impeccable timing!" he walks out of the room yet again and the doctor's orders completely forgotten. I fall back onto the pillow wincing as from the pulling of my stitches and the ache in my chest.

"I never win do I?"

"Not with a brother like Mason." Dimitri laughs

_Mason's POV_

I'm so conflicted. I have no idea what I should do, what's right and what's wrong? I feel like I've lost all control around me. My father has opened this door to this side of me and I can't stop now… I know what path I'm going to take I smirk and sigh in satisfaction. I walk down to a deserted hallway and take my phone out; I check over each shoulder to make sure no one followed me. I dial a familiar number and press call, on the second ring he picks up.

"Son" my father says I can hear the smile in his voice

"Meet me in the abandoned church on Vladimir Court in 20 min." I smirk back and end the call. I walk towards the elevator thinking to myself.

"_You know what they say… Like father like son."_

* * *

Twenty minutes later I walk into the abandoned cathedral the towering doors close with a bang behind me. _Way to be inconspicuous..._ I think to myself. I look at the paintings that cover the walls and the stain glass windows all the figures' eyes seem to follow me staring down at me it kind of disturbed me in the sense I felt like God himself was watching my every move waiting for me to make a mistake to then strike me down with a lightning bolt sending me into the deepest pits of Hell for what I'm about to do. I shake my head and look away from the paintings, that's when I saw him, my father leaning against a wall with a smirk planted on his face. I walk over to him slowly

"Hello father."

"Hello my son." he says still smirking.

"What is it you want me to do?" I ask my face bare of any emotion

"You follow the path that's been laid out for you. You know what I want to happen; make it so." he says walking around me.

"Mind refreshing my memory" I snarkily reply, my father laughs

" You really are my son in every way shape and form. Don't disappoint me." he walks away, even after he's gone I can hear his foot steps echo through the abandoned cathedral, I shiver.

"I know what to do" I say "_But it's not gonna end well…"_

**REVIEW PLEASE IT ALWAYS MAKES MY DAY!**


	10. Chapter 10

_OK so here's the next chapter... I hope you enjoy it!Tell me what you think in a review! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the characters I just own this plot line :)**_

_Rose_'s POV

Dimitri was talking to me about how I need to stop moving around so much especially after being shot in the chest.

"Dimitri chill out gosh I know my limitations"

"I don't think you do Roza… you need to understand that you are injured and you need to understand that being shot especially when the bullet only missed your heart my an inch caused a ton of damage to your body, you're never gonna recover if you don't just sit and chill out okay?"

"Alright gosh Dimitri I'll stay still." I say getting irritated.

"I just don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already are."

"I don't need to be babied I'm 17 I can handle it."

"But you don't have to… people who care about you want to help… Roza you aren't alone anymore."

" I understand that-"

_Knock knock. _I look towards the door and see two Police officers waiting by the door

"May we come in?" the one who looked to be in his 40's with friendly eyes and brown hair speckled with gray no doubt from years of stress. I nod my head in response to his question. They walk in, I find out the older man's name is Hans and his partner is named Stan. "Miss. Mazur-"

"Please call me Rose" I interrupt "Sorry" he laughs and smiles

"It's quite alright Rose… We'd like to ask you a few questions regarding your encounters with Mr. Ibraham Mazur."

"What is it you'd like to know?"

"Everything that pertains to the upcoming trial that will determine if your father goes free or ends up behind bars. We'll need your testimony some pictures of the scars and current injuries inflicted by him. We've already asked for the hospital records and reports."

"Alright well you know he's my father... He didn't start the abuse until I was fifteen years old. Even then it was only a slap across the face here and there and only over minor things; I remember when I came home from school late because I had to make up an exam I missed, when I walked in the door he said 'Where the Hell were you?' so I answered him and he slapped me and told me 'Don't let it happen again.' I didn't, still don't understand, why he did that. Over the 3 years the beatings got worse sometimes without a reason, just for him to enjoy the thrill of watching me bleed and beg for him to stop. He eventually progressed to cutting me and burning me; one time he threw scalding hot water at me, for no reason to my knowledge, I had 2nd degree burns down my back for weeks. He'd only beat me when mom was away on business trips and when my brother was away at a friend's house or at hockey practice, he didn't want anyone to know so he threatened me everyday if I told anyone he'd kill me. I don't know how he'd get away with that but god knows he'd find a way. He always would say to me I was just a disappointment to him nothing more than a body taking up space, that he was doing me and the everyone else around me this big favor by beating me, punishing me for being a human being and being here alive." I finish my statement with tears clouding my vision I swallow back the sob I know is bound to make its way out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Rose he will pay for what he's done I'll make sure of that." Hans says and I nod my head, a few tears slip down my cheeks. "Thank you for your testimony. I'm sorry to have bothered you, we'll be in touch." with one last look at me Hans leaves the room his partner trailing behind him. I lay back on the pillows and compose myself before looking over at Dimitri. He's quiet and looking down at the ground, when he looks up his eyes hold fuming anger and rage.

"Dimitri calm down… he's going to get what he deserves no need to break out into battle mode."

"How can you say that? He hurt you so much for so many years and you don't want any harm to happen to him?"

"I never said that. I said he'll get what he deserves soon enough."

" How do you know…?" he asked me

"Fate has a funny way of kicking you while you're down, once he falls everything will crumble with him."

"I hope you're right." Dimitri mumbles. It's silent for a while until there's a knock on the door and the doctor walks in.

"Well Miss. Mazur it seems you are doing better than anyone could have hoped for so we've decided to release you under the conditions of you staying on bed rest until, possibly even after school resumes the following school year and returning here twice a week or physical therapy and check ups."

"So I can go home?" I ask eager I know I've only been here 10 days but it feels like forever.

"If you agree to bed rest and twice a week check ups with therapy sessions if not then we keep you here for at least a month with daily check ups and therapy."

"Define bed rest because I have a feeling my definition isn't the same as yours…" he laughs

"Miss. Mazur you really are something special. Bed rest by our standards is staying in bed except for essential needs like going to the bathroom and eating."

"Ya umm that was totally what I thought you meant…" he laughs again and shakes his head.

"Do you accept the offer?" he asks and I nod my head "Alright well I'll get the paperwork in order and talk to your mother about the arrangement."

"Thank you" I say and he walks away."Well looks like I'm going home."

"I'll be by your side to keep you company until you're off bed rest and wreaking havoc once again." Dimitri says smiling.

"Wreaking havoc? Psh do you know who you're talking about?" I say laughing

"Yes and I know you and once you're back to your old self you'll be back to your troublemaking ways." I nod accepting the fact that he's right, and we laugh. I haven't laughed this much in such a long time and it's nice to actually be happy for once. And I think to myself,

"_Things are finally starting to turn around."_

* * *

8 months later

Rose's POV

"Rose hurry up or you're gonna miss your first day back!" yelled Mason

"I'm moving as fast as I can Mas!" I yell back. It's been eight months since I was released from the hospital; after my release mom bought an apartment and we've been happily living there since. It's six months since I spoke at my fathers trial it was televised due to all the attention the case got, he was sentenced to life in prison with all the charges against him, however, he's still on the run, police are trying to locate him but every time they get a hit on his location it ends up being abandoned by the time they get there. I still have nightmares about what he did to me and I feel like it's not over yet like the war isn't won until one of us pays the price, I'm terrified he'll come back for me but slowly that fear is diminishing as the months go by. I stopped going to physical therapy about two months ago and it's been eight months of pure happiness with Dimitri; he stayed true to his word and was by my side every chance he had. However school started back up 6 months ago but I wasn't allowed to go back until now so its harder to see him between school his sport schedule. To keep me from falling behind in my studies we arranged for a teacher from our school to tutor me her name is Ms. Petrov but I just call her Alberta, she would come to our apartment daily teach and give me assignments others in my grade were doing, basically I'm in school but not in school at the same time; but now I received clearance to actually go back to school but I'm nervous I feel like today will go horribly wrong, I mean I haven't seen my peers in months and what if I'm really not ready to go back to school I don't want to have to back on bed rest, light bed rest, but still bed rest. Ugh!

"ROSE!" shouts Mason

"I'M COMING MASON JUST TWO MINUTES!" I shout back. I grab my bag, and take one last look in the mirror, you can see my scar, it's kinda hard to hide when its six inches long and slightly raised I run my fingers along it, I sigh and shake my head no doubt everyone will be staring at it.

"Rose what's taking so lo-" Mason walks in and sees me looking at my scar "Rosie?"

"Yea?" Mason walks up behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders

"It'll be fine Rose you can't even tell it's there…" He tries to downplay the obviousness of the scar.

"Please Mas… I know it's not a tiny scar I know you can see it as easily as you can see the sun in the sky."

"You shouldn't be ashamed of the scar Rose, it shows you survived. If anyone says otherwise you find me and I'll beat them to the ground." I smile at my brother

"That won't be necessary but thank you…" I say looking up at my brother "We better head out if we want to get to school on time."

**PLEASE REVIEW IT ALWAYS MAKES MY DAY!**


	11. Chapter 11

_OK so here's the __**LAST **__chapter... I hope you enjoy it!Tell me what you think in a review! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the characters I just own this plot line :)**_

Rose's POV

When we got to school I went to my wing of the campus while Mason and Dimitri went with their friends to the college campus wing, the way our school system works is that grades K-8 are in one area, one massive campus a few miles away from ours, and our high school is connected to our community college so its two schools made into one campus. It's rather confusing but in short our community wanted to be different than the rest to they did their own thing, not the smartest thing they could have done, in my opinion, but it's working and it has for years so I guess you go with whatever works best. I atleast get to see my brother and Dimitri often because of our conjoined campuses. And on a positive note today has been better than I hoped for, I mean people were kind to me and they tried not to notice the scar I now have, but everyone knows what happened and they all are tip toeing around me like I'm a ticking time bomb. Like I'm going to explode in a ball of emotion and start hitting people and tearing things off the walls and just go completely crazy. I won't though I got a bunch of help while I was at therapy sessions they helped me rebuild the muscle and movement as well as talking me through any psychological issues left by my father,and trust me there were plenty of them floating through my head.

"Rose? Rose? ROSE!?" I hear someone shouting

"What?" I say gathering all my thoughts separating my mind babble from the present. I see my brother and Dimitri standing next to the bench I currently occupied due to the fact I had a free period and was able to wander the student courtyard strip between the high school wing and the college wing.

"Where did you go?" Mason asks chuckling

"I was just thinking about how today has gone by so far. Everyone is treating me like a fragile china doll and I absolutely hate it. I'm not gonna break down and go crazy like everybody thinks I will."I say with a huff "And I can't shake this feeling that today something bad will happen… it's only fourth hour so I guess anything can still happen but my skin is crawling, I have goosebumps, the hair on the back of my neck is standing up and it feels like there's a ton sitting on me."

"Rose relax obviously you're just overwhelmed chill out." Mason replies to my rant

"Mas seriously I feel like-" Mason cuts me off

"Just leave it Rose… forget it nothing is gonna happen to you I swear."

"Okay…" I say looking down at my feet Mason walks off in a tizzy, huffing and puffing about something under his breath.

"What was that about?" asked Dimitri with a worried look after his friend

"I have no clue…" I say

"Well I'm sorry your day isn't going as planned but keep your chin up." he leans forward and kisses my forehead in a comforting manner "I'll see you at the end of the day" he smiles at me and walks away in the direction my brother went. I stayed on the bench for a few more minutes before walking back towards my campus wing.

Mason's POV

My father was planning something and I was on edge, I haven't stopped meeting him and he revealed his plan to me. He wants her dead and he wants me to prove my loyalty to him by helping him… I know what I have to do.

Rose's POV

It's last hour of the school day and it's finally looking up for me people are starting to see that I'm still the same person I was before this incident only I'm happier now and I'm talking more, they aren't treating me like a China doll as much as before. I'm halfway through eight hour when I look outside the window the wind is slightly blowing the trees and it looks peaceful, for once in my life I am at peace I stare out the window in my own world, day dreaming. My peace is shattered when the announcement bell signaled we all quieted to hear,

"CODE RED! WE'RE IN CODE RED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" my eyes widen and I look around the room, everyone is panicking just as much as I am.

"Everyone get under the counter quickly please quickly." my teacher Mrs. Kirova says in a hushed voice. Everyone obeys her command and shuffles under the long counter out of view from the door. I hear girls sobbing quietly and hyperventilating some guys are trying to look tough while others let silent tears down their cheeks, we all have one thing in common, we're all fearful for our lives. Down the hall I hear doors being banged on and it keeps getting closer till it's upon us. I'm not sure if its the intruder or a student looking for safety but I hope everything will be over soon. The announcement bell sounds again, we're all hoping to hear an all clear from the police, but thats just too good to be true.

"Rose… I know you can hear me. Come out come out wherever you are. COME OUT YOU WORTHLESS GIRL! If you don't come out I'll find out, if that means going through each and every class killing everyone in that room till I find you so be it! You don't want to be the one responsible for the death of your peers now do you? You have 10 minutes I'll be waiting..." the announcement cuts off and everyone's eyes are on me.  
"Get her out of here, go!" says a hysterical Avery "GO!" she points to the door

"No she can't go out there she'll die." says Lissa who was next to Avery

"So!? One death is better than over a thousand."

"That's not the point!" they argue, I get up and walk towards the door "Where are you going are you crazy?" Lissa asks me.

"This is my problem and I'm not going to let people die because of me." I say with my hand on the door knob "I guess it was nice seeing everyone again, I'm sorry for everything…" I walk out of the door before anyone else can say anything let alone stop me. I'm running down the halls to the student commons area, I slow to a quick walk when I see Mason.

Mason's POV

"I knew you would come. Rose don't do this I have…" I'm interrupted

"Son excellent I knew you wouldn't betray me, you even tricked your sister into coming out of hiding you really are just like me. Come stand by me relish in the glory the victory we have won."

Rose's POV

"You're working with him…" I say tears in my eyes " You… you helped him… Mas you promised you'd protect me…"

"He fooled you darling his hate for you runs as deep as mine."

Mason's POV

I looked at her with pleading eyes she can't possibly believe what he's saying. _Rose look at me look me in the eyes you'll know he's lying! _I yell in my head. But she won't look at me…

Rose's POV

I stare at my father tears in my eyes I can't believe this, this has to be a nightmare I'll wake up and I'll be in my bed at home… my father raises his gun.

"F-finally yo-ou'll get what you des-serve, such-h a waste of spac-ce…" he undoes the safety lock it's like deja vu. He'ssweating profusely and the stuttering is accompanied by twitching of his neck. He looks crazed, how could he have fallen so far down. I close my eyes and let a tears drip down my cheeks, I'm going to remember how he used to be. How he used to hold my hand at the park and push me on the swings, how he was at my first day of school because I was too scared to go in alone, how he read me bedtime stories, how he loved me before this sickness took over his mind and turned him into the monster he is now. _This wasn't his fault. This wasn't his fault…_ I repeat over and over in my head waiting for the bite of the bullet.

Dimitri's POV

I'm running down the hall after the announcement echoed through campus, knowing Rose she'll do what she thinks is right, which usually means thinking of everyone else first. I'm trying to find where she is when I see Rose looking at her father and Mason is next to him I hid behind the wall peaking out the scene about to unfold. Abe speaks to Rose.

"Son excellent I knew you wouldn't betray me, you even tricked your sister into coming out of hiding you really are just like me. Come stand by me relish in the glory the victory we have won." What? Mason is on his father's side, that doesn't sound like Mason at all. "He fooled you darling his hate for you runs as deep as mine." I look at Mason, I can tell he's trying to tell Rose something but she refused to look at him. Her eyes are locked on her father's, I can see the glisten and shine in them, she's crying. She looks defeated, I've never seen her like this, like she's going to accept death."F-finally yo-ou'll get what you des-serve, such-h a waste of spac-ce…" her father says while unclicking the safety lock. His neck starts twitching and sweat is dripping down his face, you can see the struggle in his eyes.

"Father…" Mason tries to stop this

"SH-SHHUT SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" he yells pointing the gun at Mason now "YOU YOU'RE ON MY SIDE YOU YOU ARE MY SON YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Mason takes a step towards Abe, "GET BACK! I'LL SHOOT YOU TOO! GET BACK MASON!" Mason steps back and, I noticed those steps brought him slightly closer to Rose.

"Okay father…"

"You are going to pay for all of this" he turns the gun back on Rose "you should rot in hell! I hate you! Do you hear me? Rose, my dear, I HATE YOU! I should have killed you sooner it would have seemed like an accident…" He twitched horribly the gun started to shake slightly but still steadily pointed on Rose. "Answer me!" he yelled

"YES I HEARD YOU!" she yells back, that seemed to anger her father, he walked over to her gun still pointed at her head and he hit her on the temple with it. Rose cried out and fell to the ground. I couldn't stay hidden anymore I burst towards her and kneel at her side

"Rose…" I say when I hear her father come behind me I turn around shielding her behind me to come face to face with Abe holding the gun to my forehead.

"Lovely you could join us Dimitri… won't you stay a while?" he motions the gun to the left "Move." he says and I slowly stand up my eyes never leaving his. Rose tries to stand up but stumbles from the blow to her head. Just then I hear a bullhorn project

"Ibraham Mazur! We have the school surrounded either you come out or we come in! It's your choice you have 2 minutes to decide!" the police finally decided to arrive.

"No…" Abe laughs "No I'm not going anywhere till I finish what I started." he ends up yelling and moving the gun back to Rose.

"Please dad…" I hear Rose beg "This isn't you. You aren't mean; you're my dad you read me bedtime stories when I was five, you taught me how to swim when I was six, you took me to the park every weekend when I was eight, you told me you loved me everyday before I went to school and before I went to bed… I don't know what has happened but we can get you hel-"

"I don't need help! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! You lie! How could I love you?! You are just a waste of space you are nothing to me! NOTHING! Your brothers are my pride and joy! They are everything you can never be!" his eyes glaze over and he looks even more crazed than before. "I'm finally gonna get rid of you… and I'll take pleasure in watching you bleed to death, I'll love watching the light fade from your eyes!" I can hear the police counting down to how long he had left before they would storm the school.

"Brothers…?" Rose whispers

"Oh that's right I forgot you didn't know, none of you know!" he laughs crazily "Mason has a twin, my friend, Victor, was the doctor who delivered them; he gave your mother this medication that made her go slightly crazy and delusional. He convinced her Mason's twin was a stillborn so they could take him away without her noticing. Your mother was devastated but I had plans… he was going to continue my legacy, I could tell from the moment I first heard his heartbeat he was the one to carry on where I leave off. I took him away and had him raised by Victor, he grew up only 15 minutes away from the both of you." Abe points the gun at Mason and Rose "He's been in your lives for a while now!" he laughs "He's always been my inside eye… He's actually been really close to all of you!" a look of confusion crosses Mason's face.

"Who…?" Mason asked

"Why don't you introduce yourself son to your siblings I'm sure they're dying to meet you!" Abe shouts looking in my direction. I pale and shake my head no.

"Dimitri…?" Rose looks like she's going to burst into a ball of tears.

"No… I'm not… I can't be…" I stutter but am cut off

"Father was actually talking about me" Jesse says walking out from behind a wall, the same sadistic smirk Abe usually wore is planted on Jesse's face. Mason's face falls,

"You… I thought you were my friend! When all along you were just spying when Father couldn't… You pretended to care…"

"Father he's finally catching on!" Jesse says "Mason, come on, I thought you would have figured it out a while ago. No wonder why father picked me over you, seriously Mason how slow can you be!?" Looking at him now I can see Abe's eyes, nose, chin and build in him and Janine's gracefully sculpted cheekbones. I can't believe none of us saw this before.

"You even went to the hospital with us after what father did to her…" Mason mumbled

"Well I had to see if the brat died to inform father if the job was done. When the thing lived I brought him into the hospital to discuss the plan he questioned my loyalty… as if I would betray him. I left after and then later Mason found father in the hallway outside Its room and wanted to meet with him. Father convinced Mason to see the light and join our side. The perfect plan."

"Why? Why'd you do it?" I ask to buy us some time.

"Well father is right about her." Jesse jerked his head towards Rose "she's nothing, she should have been taken care of the moment father found out mother was pregnant with a girl. She'll never amount to what father has planned."

"Enough talk I want to finish this! Mason! Jesse! Join me in this victory, bask in the glory!"

I can hear the police counting down to how long he had left before they would storm the school.

"20...19…18...17...16" I look over at Abe, he hasn't moved.

"You won't be missed."

"15...14...13...12...11"

"They'll all be glad that I got rid of the parasite plaguing this world."

"10...9...8...7...6...5"

"They'll thank me and I will be worshiped like the god I am ."

"4...3...2...1...0" there was a bang signaling the doors were broken down "Put the gun down!" I hear an officer yell. I look back at Abe I see what's going to happen before it actually does

"ROSE!" I yell and dart forward

Mason's POV

I see the decision in my father's eyes. "ROSE!" I sprint forward

Rose's POV

_BANG…_

* * *

_BEFORE YOUR MURDER ME I HAVE TO SAY __**THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE! **_

**PLEASE REVIEW IT ALWAYS MAKES MY DAY!**


	12. Chapter 12

_OK so here's the Epilogue... I hope you enjoy it!Tell me what you think in a review! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the characters I just own this plot line :)**_

_Epilogue: _

Time seemed to slow and the world was all a blur. It all happened so fast…this was it, the one moment that changed everything. It seemed to be the determining factor of what would happen next for me. Would I beat the odds once again or would I die like I was meant to the first time a _Bang!_ resoundedfrom that gun. I saw everything happening in front of me my brother Mason running towards me in warning, Dimitri darting forward to my rescue like a knight in shining armor, the gun in my father's hands, the bullet heading straight for my head. I stood frozen in terror waiting for the bite of the bullet, waiting for the darkness that would surely follow. I felt as though I was staring death in the eye as the bullet came closer and closer to me, the world moved slowly it felt like years past but it was only 2 seconds from the time the gun went off. A force hits me and I fall backwards to the floor, pain forming in my head, as I collide. Stars fill my vision and I can't focus. It all seems fuzzy and muffled, voices sound distant. I sit up, with great effort, and look around. My eyes fall before me and I see a sight no one wishes to see, no one wants to see someone they love like this…I crawl forward and my hand reaches out to touch his chest, I pull back and my hand is stained in blood, the bullet hit him right where it was meant to hit me the first time I was shot. Tears form in my eyes at seeing how pale he looks and how much blood he has already lost, it's a puddle now, it seeps into my clothing but I don't care. I refuse to look away from his eyes, I swear I can see death's hands reaching for him, he tried to speak but I quieted him

"Why… Why would you do something so stupid." tears finally spill over and down my cheeks. "You can't leave me… please stay… please…" my voice breaks at the last syllable. Tears flow freely I can't stop them, I don't want to though he means so much to me and now he won't be there for me, he's leaving me. He reaches his hand up, it's slightly bloody but I could care less right now, and touches my face. His breathing is shallow, the light in his eyes is fading quickly, I bring my forehead down so it rests against his.

"I…" he gasps "l-love y-y-you. Do-don't for-forget t-tha-t Ro-ose." with his last ounce of strength and breath he places a kiss on my forehead, his hand slips from my face. I sob, it sounds as if my heart has shattered into a million pieces, and that's because it has. I wrap my arms around my legs and place my head on top of my knees, my eyes close and I say

"I love you too…"

I suck in breath and look up at the ceiling but the tears don't stop flowing. I look back down at his face and into his lifeless sapphire eyes one last time before closing them.

"NO! NO! NO!" I look to my left and see Abe and Jesse struggling against the police "MASON! MY SON! LOOK WHAT YOU DID ROSE IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I shook my head at my father.

"No you did this you were the one who did this to him! It was all you!" I say looking him right in the eyes.

"Don't speak to me that way!" He roars at me pulling against the police trying to reach me. Dimitri steps in front of me as if shielding me from my father and brother, "I will get out of this!"

"I will personally see that you will get no where near her ever again!" Hans, the nice cop from the hospital,says as the police escort my father out of the school.

"Thank you." I mumble "I owe you big time Officer Hans…"

"Not a problem kid it's what I do, I'm happy to help… I'm sorry we didn't make it in time to save everyone."

"I'm sorry too… it was because of me that this happened."

"Rose you can't blame yourself for your father's illness, he thought he was god... that's a serious mental illness and there are somethings that you can't fix. This would have happened, illnesses are tricky like that." he gave me a side hug before saying "Well I better head back to the station-" my mother, however, cut him off.

"Rose! Mason! Oh! Rose there you are I've been so worried- Mason…" her eyes drop down to where Mason lays; tears fill her eyes just as mine had only moments ago "Oh Mason… What… What happened?" she asks holding back a sob.

"Dad pulled the trigger and Mason pushed me out of the way… he took my place Mom I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." my mom came over and hugged me, we were the only thing eachother had left.

"It's going to be alright. We are going to be alright." she said determination in her voice. I finally let everything go and sobbed like I had never sobbed before. It wasn't pretty as I clung to her with tears constantly flowing down my face. She stroked my hair and whispered soothing words in my ear; eventually, after what seemed like a lifetime, we separated. "Honey, I know it hurts, I know it does but Mason would have wanted you to keep living and be happy. He would want you to be happy for the first time in a long time."

"It doesn't feel right though!" I say looking up at her

"Believe me I know honey, I know. But we have to keep living… time will help us heal."

"How are you so calm?" I say sniffling

"Because right now I need to be strong for you…"

*********************************** a year and a half later****************************************

It's been a year and a half since I found out I had another brother. It's been a year and a half since my dad and "new" brother were sentenced to life in prison. It's been a year and a half since my brother Mason died at the hand of my father. It's been a year since my mom gained her happiness back. A lot has happened since that disastrous day but I believe we're better now, sure some days hurt more than others but right now we're all finally healing. Life has changed in the sense that now I am happy with every aspect of it. My mom and Officer Hans are now together, turns out they knew each other back in high school and are rekindling old flames. Christian and I are friends still and he's found his newest love interest, her name is Lissa and she's to total opposite of Christian. He's all dark and scary and she's all about fashion and everything girly. They're cute together… and then there's Dimitri and I. We're still together and we are as happy as we can be. I love him and he loves me; that's all I've ever wanted. To be loved completely and to feel what all those fairy tale stories talk about, the love that moves the sun and other stars.

And here we are today a year and a half since that day that changed everything, getting ready to celebrate the new love in our lives. Today is the day I gain a new figure in my life, today my mom and Hans are going to be married. Today is the day I gain a father, the kind of father that I should have had in the first place. As I stand watching how my mom looks at Hans and how her eyes are filled with tears of happiness as she pledges to love him fully and faithfully until her last breath. The promise they are making shows that life does move on, even after the worst situations light can come from darkness. My mom and Hans say I do and they kiss, I smile and look out to where Dimitri is sitting and I see he is smiling back at me. It is right now, in this moment in time where everything surrounding me brings a smile to my face, that I realize this journey I've been braving has made me what I've always been meant to be. As much as I hated needing people to lean on to help me stand again and rebuild who I am after all I endured. I realize now that I needed saving… we all need saving sometimes. I'm grateful I wasn't alone…

I'm thankful that I had people to hear my shredded soul's cry.

THE END

**PLEASE REVIEW IT ALWAYS MAKES MY DAY! AND THIS IS IT…. THE FINAL UPDATE FOR THE SHREDDED SOUL. THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME THAT YOU GUYS TOOK YOUR TIME TO READ MY STORY! THANK YOU AGAIN!**


End file.
